Who Do I Love?
by LoveLeeStranger
Summary: BUBBLINE. Bonni discovers herself and goes through her life as would anyone else, but the fact that she goes out with a girl, is what differs her from the others. She meets people on a regular basis, sometimes becomes friends with them too, but in meeting a certain someone, she doesn't expect that one person could change her life with such abruptness that it leaves her blank


**Sooooo. I know I know. Why do I have a new story but not a new update on "The Warmth Of Your Cold Touch"? Well, I haven't had any motivation for it lately, but I do promise that I'll do an update soon! (\ ( ^ u ^ ) /) **

**I've had this idea for quite sometime now and its the first time I've written a story on my lame ass phone. I don't know if you guys will like this though, but you'll just have to read to know why I'm saying that you may not like this, then hate me most probably. Hahaha..ha. Please don't or do. Well…not like I can stop you. **

~Summary ~

Bonnibell discovers herself and goes through her life as would anyone else, but the fact that she goes out with a _girl_, is what differs her from the average. She meets people on a regular basis, sometimes becomes friends with them too, but in meeting a certain someone, she doesn't expect that one person could impact her life with such abruptness that she does NOT even know what to do. This certain someone did not make a good first impression though…

Hi! Bonnibel Bubblegum here! A silly last name, I know. I'm 17 years old and I'm a bisexual. I never minded going out with a girl or a guy, just as long as they've got a good soul I guess. I was always a top notch student, if I do say so myself. I'm now a freshman in Nightosphere's Olympus Oxford University.

This place is known for being god-like, which explains the "olympus" in its name. No school can compete with our students, especially the athletes, but anyway, this is no ordinary school. I had no trouble getting in though, but it took some effort for Lady, my childhood friend, best friend, and now, my _girlfriend_. Yes. I've been dating her since senior year in HS. It was an experiment at first, but soon we started to like each other.

We both applied to get a dorm together but they somehow found out that we were dating and found it inappropriate for us to be in one dorm room. So, I was paired up with "_The Vampire Queen" _of the famous band called The Scream Queens. This was Lady's favourite band and when she found out, she told me to introduce her once i had met this person. Lucky for me, this girl is NEVER around. Like AT ALL! I'm not one to socialize with such a person drowned with stardom. Most probably a rebel if you'd ask me. Note that I've never seen and known what the vampire queen looked like.

Summer was nearing its end and Lady and I have been spending most of our time with our friends Finn, Jake, Flare, Marshal, Fionna, Cake, Mochro, and my bro, Bubba, back at our hometown.

I decided that, before we ended our summer, I wanted to go on a special date with my girlfriend. So I had snuck out one night to head over to buy some tickets from an old friend of mine, who I remembered, sold black marketed tickets for a lower cost. Don't worry, they're actual tickets. So I got the last two VIP passes he had and since we were pals, he gave me a bit of discount. $250 dollars for originally $400 was a big discount...right? Anyway, I hid them in my shoes and quietly went home.

Over breakfast the next morning, I was met with bucketfuls of moping from Lady about the last concert, which I got VIP passes to, the Scream Queens were having for a while. She was saying stuff like, "I wanna go but it's so fucking expensive!" or "They're gonna end and I can't even go to their last concert!". I guess they were gonna take a break or something. Before I could lose it, I kissed her to silence her. She paused and gave me a confused look.

"Before you drown me with your moping, I wanted to give you something", I headed over to the shoe rack and pulled out the passes from my shoes yesterday then I continued, "We haven't really had much time together...you know...as a couple and I wanted to go somewhere you REALLY wanted to go to soo…". I then looped the VIP pass around her neck and gave her a peck on the lips.

Time seemed to stop because she DID NOT move once she read what was on the started flowing down her unblinking eyes. This shocked me.

"Dear?! Are you okay?", I reached out and placed my hands on each of her cheeks and made her look up at me.

She suddenly launched herself at me and started peppering my face with kisses in between saying, "Oh-...Pb-...I-...love-...you-...so-...much-!"

"Okay hahaha okay haha I get it!", I patted her head to relate to her dog-like actions.

"No really, Love. I mean it. This means so much to me and I don't know what to do and how to thank you.", she admitted, holding the pass to her chest, looking down at me, while straddling my hips.

I sat up and put my head against hers, "You don't need to do anything. You being by my side is all the thanks I can get. Your love for me can't compare to anything I have given you. So thank you...for loving me and choosing me."

A tear fell down her face as she said, "I love you so much, Bonnie. I'm happy that we ended up being together. Thanks for choosing me and loving me as well and bonnie?..."

"Mmm-hmm?", I had my eyes closed, hugging Lady's waist, while she had her arms around my neck. I trying to enjoy this moment we were having till Lady said…

"You're such a sap sometimes", Lady giggled which made me laugh in return.

Its times like these when I don't think I could ever exchange her or what we have for anything in the world…

***GASP* OH MY GLOB! WHAT IS THIS? BONNIE AND LADY?! A COUPLE?! Well, yes if that answers your question. I hated myself for writing this at first but I know it'll turn out good and all that glob in the end...maybe. ANNND if you guys were wondering how PB and Lady look in this story thennn..**

**Bonnibel**

**-5'5''**

**-18 years old**

**-medium silky and wavy pastel pink hair**

**-a hot bod**

**-still a nerd**

**-but a rad friend**

**Lady**

**-shorter than Bonnie ( 4'10'' )**

**-17 years old**

**-long blonde hair with rainbow ends**

**-pettite but a curvy body**

**-very lively like Cat Valentine from Victorious**

**-but not as clueless **

**And just to assure you bubbline shippers, this is an eventual bubbline fanfic. I originally wasn't going to say this cuz I didn't want to give away the story, but I'm scared that you'll give me hate. Stay rad and stay awesome! \m/ ( ^ w ^ ) \m/**

**Instagram me Marceline_demon_vamp_queen**


End file.
